TShirt
by Enigmaforum
Summary: It probably sounds pathetic, but she was literally miserable when she wasn't with him. She should be used to it by now but she really wasn't. In fact the only time she felt right was when she was wearing one of his t-shirts. ShaneXMitchie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or anything associated with it. I also don't own the song used in this, that honor belongs to the amazing Shontelle. Oh, and the album title idea was inspired by David Cook's single "The Time of My Life".**

**AN: So, this idea came about because of a song that I happen to be in love with at the moment. Wow, this entire piece is really, really music driven but thts just fine. The song is "T-Shirt" by Shontelle. If you haven't heard of it then I highly suggest you go take a listen because it pretty much rocks. This story takes place in the future, with Mitchie and Shane of course. **

**I don't think you need to know anything else…sooo go enjoy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie Torres sighed as she stared at her closet, willing it to somehow pick something for her to wear tonight. She didn't really want to go out, but her friends were making her. No, correction, Caitlyn and Ella were making her go out with them because according to Caitlyn they all needed a girl's night out after the month they'd all been having. The month of constantly working, of having no boyfriends home because they were off doing radio promotions for their new single, of moping around because those boyfriends were away from them. Alas that was your life when you were the girlfriends of Shane Grey, Nate Thompson, and Jason Eckenridge, members of Connect 3, the hottest band out there.

She smiled at that thought, happy that even after years of being together, the band was more popular than ever and she knew it was because of the way they reinvented themselves after Shane's summer at Camp Rock all those years ago. All three of the guys now had a very equal say on what went on with their careers, they wrote all their own material, produced their records and were even talking about starting their own record company after their latest album hit the shelves.

Things were very good for her boys right now and Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella couldn't be prouder of them than they were in this moment. The only bad thing about all the success was the lack of seeing the boys they all had to deal with. And Mitchie knew that it would probably sound pathetic and that after four years of dating Shane she should be used to his frequent absences and she was for the most part, but it didn't stop her from missing him like crazy each and every time he was gone. But there were only two other people in the world that knew exactly how bad it could get sometimes, and those two people shared a common thing with her; they were her best friends and just so happened to be seriously involved with Shane's best friends and bandmates.

She and Caitlyn had been friends ever since Mitchie's first summer at Camp Rock, and while most people would let a summer friendship die with the summer, she and Caitlyn had managed to become even closer. During Camp Rock they'd forged their friendship through that whole lying fiasco and then of course through performing together at Final Jam. Though that friendship they'd discovered that they actually didn't live all that far away her in the 'real world' so they'd been able to see each other frequently during their last years of high school. They'd talked together constantly on the phone and had truly become as close as sisters, most especially when Caitlyn had started dating Nate. The pairing, while seen as strange by some was perfect in Mitchie's eyes, because Nate and Caitlyn balanced each other out. They could both be workaholics at times but Caitlyn knew when to stop and have fun, something Nate knew nothing about. Caitlyn had been able to show him that it was alright to loosen up and in turn, Nate was showing Caitlyn that it was really alright to let him be the strong one every now and then. The two had been going strong for almost as long as Shane and she had been and Mitchie wouldn't have it any other way.

What was really surprising to her now though, was the friendship she and Caitlyn had formed with Ella. Yet another summer friendship that anyone else would probably forget. Caitlyn and Mitchie had both known Ella through their associations with Tess, just in different summers. After Tess had lost her power, Ella had broken out of the shadow and had really shown her stuff on stage with the 'Hasta La Vista' crew. Seeing that, had allowed Mitchie and Caitlyn to form a friendship with her yet again, but no one expected the three of them to become as close as they were. Mitchie and Caitlyn, had of course kept in touch with Ella and Peggy, and had found out that Ella only lived about an hour away from the both of them. So of course the three of them had had get together's every so often, not as much as Caitlyn and Mitchie but they'd gotten together, formed a stronger friendship. However, nothing really happened between the three girls until Jason had asked Ella out on a date.

At the thought of those two together, Mitchie found herself chuckling because they really matched each other so well. They were both a little on the slow side, though Ella had proven herself to be smarter than she appeared, they shared a similar sense of humor, and they got each other when no one else did. Though the two of them had been together for just under two years, they were just as strong as Nate and Caitlyn and Shane and herself when it came to their relationship. Mitchie and Caitlyn had readily welcomed Ella into their little club of Pop Star girlfriends, and the three of them had become best friends pretty easily.

And of course when it came to the boys, all six of them were a rather odd family, but a family none the less. They were there for each other to help out through the craziness that came with Shane, Nate, and Jason being famous. The press loved to pick apart all of their relationships, say the boys were cheating, claim the girls were tired of them never being around and at first it had been hard for everyone. They of course had their family's supports through it all, but in the end the people that were really there for them were each other.

When the boys were away, the girls were each other's support systems. In fact, if Mitchie didn't have Caitlyn and Ella in her life she was quite sure she would have gone insane sometime ago. At the thought of her best friends she found herself being pulled out of her thoughts and once again staring at her closet. She was currently wearing one of Shane's shirts and staring at her rather large wardrobe, trying to decide on what to wear tonight. Caitlyn had called her that morning from the editing booth she was working at-a track on Connect 3's new album had gotten messed up in the editing process and Caitlyn was now the only one the boys were trusting to fix it. She'd cited that all three of them had been working and moping far too much for their own good lately and needed to get out and have some fun.

Thinking about it, Mitchie knew that Caitlyn was right-Ella had been burying herself in college work and she had been burying herself in working on her debut album. At that thought she had to smile, despite being horribly sad over Shane being gone-she couldn't be more excited over the fact that she was about to live her dreams. She'd been signed to Lava records almost right after the Final Jam where Shane had jumped up on stage to sing with her-but the she'd decided to wait until she was done with high school to really work on her own album. The label had surprisingly agreed to her demands, Shane, Nate, and Jason were making them see the light and they were more than happy to let her have a somewhat free run with her career.

So she'd waited until she was done with high school to work on her album, but that didn't mean she had no experience with recording in between the years. She'd gotten to record with Connect 3 or rather Shane on their hit second album _Play My Music_ with her song "This Is Me". She'd even gotten to tour with them when it'd come out. "This Is Me" had been released as a single off the album and to her surprise but apparently no one else's it had gone to number one.

That had been almost three years ago-the boys had taken a long time to work on that album because it was all theirs. They'd wanted it to be perfect. In those three years things had happened-She, Caitlyn, and Ella had all graduated from High School and together-the three of them had decided to move to LA together. Ella for college; she'd been accepted into UCLA's film program and Caitlyn and herself to live their dreams. Caitlyn was now and up and coming producer with Lava records, and Mitchie of course was their latest debut artist.

The three had originally intended to live together in an apartment-but those plans had changed instantly when the boys had said that after their Play My Music tour they were taking a break to work on a new album and to be with their girlfriends. Mitchie smiled at the thought because that was the exact same day all three boys had asked their respective girlfriends to live with them instead of each other. Mitchie had agreed immediately along with Ella and Caitlyn and somehow all six of them had ended up living in the same building in LA.

The boys had made good on their promise, they'd all taken a break from touring and had just stayed home in LA with their girlfriends, of course they'd made exceptions for charity events but for the most part they'd stayed home. Connect 3 had even contributed to her album-helping Caitlyn produce some of the tracks as well as being on a song on there. In their time off, they'd been able to write new songs, had gone into the studio and then created a brand new album-the one they were currently getting ready to release-titled _The Time Of Our Lives_.

Which took Mitchie back to her current predicament-the boys were gone a whirlwind of promotions and she knew that with everything good in her life, that she shouldn't feel this miserable but she'd gotten used to having Shane at home and with her. She knew that she'd been burying herself in her work lately and that Caitlyn was right-all three of them needed to let loose because all three of them had really been working hard lately and the moping couldn't be healthy. It was why she'd agreed to go out with her girls tonight; to have fun and to forget that her boyfriend was gone for another two weeks.

But Mitchie honestly couldn't bring herself to look at the closet, to try and find something to wear because she didn't know if she wanted to go out. She loved Caitlyn and Ella like her own sisters but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out and forget. Despite the pain that thinking about Shane brought her when he was away, it brought her a lot of joy as well because she still found it hard to believe that he was hers. That they'd been together for almost four years that they were even more in love than ever. It was all just really hard to believe.

She and Shane had been together since she was sixteen years old, since they'd sung together at Final Jam actually because that night during a canoe ride they'd told each other a lot of things; their feelings for each other being the most important. They'd started dating that night had become an exclusive within a month and hadn't been with anyone else ever since. Of course their relationship wasn't perfect, they fought, had even come very close to breaking up one night, but they'd both realized how stupid they were being at the time and other things had happened that night. At that memory Mitchie felt herself blushing because that night had been a defining moment for both of them.

When he had gone away the first time on promotions, it had been one of the hardest times of her life. Yes, they'd talked constantly on the phone, had video chatted and everything but it had still killed her. Of course she'd had Caitlyn and Ella there to cry with her, to be each other's support systems, but it had still been hard without him there. When the boys had come back, it had honestly been one of the best days of her short life.

Since that first time, there had been quite a few times when she'd had to go without having Shane there and every time it hurt, and this time was really no different. It was just that by now, she was better at hiding her distraught from everyone except for Caitlyn and Ella. The three girls had agreed a long time ago that they didn't need the public attacking them for being weak girlfriends and they didn't want the boys to be upset because they were upset. It was easier to hide their feelings from them and then cry to each other.

But crying was something Caitlyn obviously didn't want any of them doing tonight, which was why they were all going to go out. Or at least, that's why Mitchie was going to try and go out. She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned; Caitlyn and Ella would be here in fifteen minutes and she still wasn't dressed, hell she wasn't even mentally ready to go out yet.

Mitchie sighed and quickly set her mind to its task, choosing an outfit to wear; she moved through her closet quickly, tossing out things she wasn't even considering wearing. She kept this up for a few minutes before she was distracted by her phone going off. She looked over at it and saw the name on the screen, _Shane_; she felt herself smiling and immediately reached for the device and flipped it open.

"Hey Pop Star," she greeted him happily.

"Hi baby," he sounded tired on the other end and she frowned. She hated it when Shane or any of her boys didn't get enough sleep.

"You haven't been sleeping," she stated, almost giggling when he groaned on his end.

"Well I'm sorry I can't sleep without my girlfriend by my side," he muttered and she awed.

"You'll be fine babe," she cooed. "Try and sleep, I need you rested for when you come home."

"Oh really? Have plans for us do you?" he teased and she laughed.

"Mhmm, I'm not saying what but I want you rested," she paused for a second. "And keep that mind of yours out of the gutter."

"Sorry baby, I can't help it, those words led to it," he laughed and she giggled. "What are you doing right now angel?"

"Staring at my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Cait suggested a girl's night out and I stupidly agreed," she told him.

"You're not stupid for agreeing. You need it, I know you've been logging crazy studio hours with her lately," Shane told her and she sighed.

"Because I like working on the album," she tried to reason and she heard him laugh darkly.

"I know you do, but I also know there's more to it babe. You should go tonight, have fun," he encouraged and she sighed in defeat.

"I'm going, I'm going, and Cait and Ella would kill me if I backed out now. But, I don't know what to wear," she whined. He laughed on the other end and she could swear that she heard someone announcing something in the background.

"Who was that?"

"Nothing, it's the radio in the car," Shane said quickly. "Now what's this about not knowing what to wear? You've got an entire closet full of clothes at your disposal. No, correction, more than that, you have like half of mine too," he laughed.

"Nothing feels right," she told him. "Pick something for me," she begged, and she heard him groan.

"You're evil," he told her and she grinned.

"I know, now help me, they're going to be here soon."

"Fine, what are you wearing right now?"

"One of your black t-shirts," she felt herself smile when he groaned on his end.

"Evil, evil, evil, never ever tell me things like that over the phone again," he ordered.

"Awww, why?"

"Because it gives me images that I don't need in my head."

"Awww, I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you when you're home," she murmured and once more he groaned.

"Not soon enough."

"Well now you know what you can look forward to, now help me," she commanded. "They're going to be here in less than five minutes. What should I wear?"

"What do you want to wear?"

"Your shirt," she confessed. "I like it on me, it feels right. And I miss you."

"Mitchie," he sighed. "I miss you too baby and I wish I was there with you right now."

"I know, but you have to be there with the guys, doing what you do best. Sorry for bringing you down."

"Don't be sorry for telling me you miss me babe, just know that I'm here missing you too, wishing I was home with you, doing the other thing I do best," he tried to be seductive in the last sentence and Mitchie snapped out of the sadness she was letting herself sink into.

"Hey!" He shouted over the phone. "Don't laugh at me, you know I'm right."

"I wasn't going to deny it Pop Star, but you trying to be seductive when people are obviously around is funny. Who's there anyway? I hear people talking."

"It's just...Nate and Jason, they're in the car with me." At the very mention of the two guys she considered to be older brothers she heard their voices, mainly Jason.

"Shane tell Mitchie I say hi!" She laughed at his loud voice and immediately spoke into the phone.

"Tell Jason that I can hear him and I say hi too," she told him, giggling when Shane relay the message.

"Why are you hear Jason?"

"Nate says we have to go if we're going to-OW!" Mitchie heard the distinct sound of something being thrown towards her friend and a sigh coming from Shane.

"Baby I'm sorry, you're going to have to pick out that outfit on your own. I have to go." Mitchie heard the sadness in his voice and immediately perked herself up, she couldn't be sad about hanging up; she had to be strong for him right now.

"Alright, I'll manage to find something to wear, promise. Go on and rock out somewhere," she told him brightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too baby. I'll call you tomorrow. Have fun tonight. Love you," he said again and then the line went dead.

She sighed and looked back to her closet, once again determined to find something to wear tonight. She thought that perhaps she could find something now that she'd talked to Shane, hearing his voice always made her a little happier than she had been, no matter in what context. But once again, the second she thought that maybe, just maybe she had found something, she heard a series of knocks coming from the front of apartment.

Mitchie groaned and realized that it was time to go and she wasn't even halfway ready yet. Glancing down she decided that she didn't really care what she was wearing to answer the door; Caitlyn and Ella had seen her in stuff like this before, and maybe they could help her find something to wear.

She made her way to the door quickly, smiling at the rhythm the knocks were giving off, meaning that Caitlyn was the one banging on her door. When she got to the door she unlocked it, 

unlatched it, and then pulled it open to find Caitlyn and Ella standing there. But they weren't dressed to go out at all. In fact, Caitlyn was standing there in one of Nate's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants and Ella was there in one of Jason's shirts and pair of shorts, both of them had grocery bags in their hands and were laughing at the sight of her.

"What's all this?" Mitchie asked, laughing along with her two best friends.

"Well you see…we…well..Els and I talked about it and we decided that none of us are up for a night out. We're all entirely too mopey to be any fun out," Caitlyn said.

"And we knew that you'd feel the same way because well…we know you and we know each other and we know-" Ella began to ramble on before Caitlyn cut her off with a grin.

"What Els is trying to say is that we both know that we are in no condition to be out when we're missing our boys so much. So we thought it'd be a good idea to have a good old fashioned girl's night in complete with chocolate, ice cream, and movies and us being here in our boyfriends t-shirts, griping about how much we miss them."

Mitchie looked at her friends in amazement, it was crazy as to how well they seemed to know each other but she was grateful for it. She laughed and stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. Laughing, Ella and Caitlyn made their way into the apartment and towards the living room as Mitchie shut the door and joined them in the living room after stopping in the kitchen to grab some spoons.

When she joined them on the couch, Caitlyn had already broken out the Rocky Road and Ella was already getting out the other junk food from the bags.

"God, you guys went all out didn't you?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn and Ella just grinned.

"Of course we did," Ella said. "Can't have a proper girl's night in without all the junk food."

"And of course we're going to eat it all," Caitlyn added in a sing song voice as they all sat on the couch together, Caitlyn in the middle, ice cream in her lap as Mitchie passed the spoons out. The three of them wasted no time in digging into what was in front of them.

"Oh my god," Mitchie moaned. "I officially love you both for this."

"You'd better love us Torres because damn it we love you," Caitlyn told her before all three lapsed into giggles.

"So, who wants to start griping first?" Ella asked after a few silent moments, when both Mitchie and Caitlyn raised their hands at once, they all started laughing again and settled themselves in for a night of crying, complaining, and just having one of their regular girls night in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, after two cartons of Rock Road ice cream, countless bars of chocolate, massive amounts of junk food and one sappy tear-jerker later, all three girls were lying all around they Grey-Torres living room fast asleep. The DVD player was still on, background music from the title menu playing across the room. Though none of the girls were stirring in their slumber. Ella was curled up in an arm chair, wrapped up in a blanket while Mitchie and Caitlyn were somehow managing to sleep on the same couch. Mitchie was on one end, Caitlyn on the other and the two were sharing a blanket.

The three had been asleep for some time now, they were so lost in their own dreams that they never noticed the front door being unlocked or the light in the entranceway going on. And none of the girls noticed the very tired looking young man standing in said entranceway looking at the living room and consequently all of them.

"Holy crap," Shane muttered as he took in the sight before him, the one that included his girlfriend and two best friends' girlfriends all over the place, and wrappers and cartons of ice cream on the table n the center of the room. He knew that he should probably be scared by the amount of food three tiny girls had consumed, but in all honesty he was more amused than anything else at the sight before him. In fact, Shane had to cover his mouth to muffle the laughs that were threatening to come out of his mouth. He may find this entire thing funny as hell, but he wasn't mean enough to wake all of them up.

Instead he quickly moved towards the door, intent on getting Nate and Jason out of their respective apartments in order to collect their girlfriends. They'd all decided to take a few days off in their promotional tour to come home to see the girls because they were all miserable without them and they knew the girls missed them. So today they'd pushed all their appointments up and had managed to catch a plane back to LA. They knew that it wouldn't be able to stay for very long, but together, Shane, Nate, and Jason had decided that it was better than nothing for the next two weeks.

So, in order to give his best friends time with their girlfriends and to get some time with his own, Shane quietly stepped out of the apartment, but before he even moved towards their doors he found the both of them coming towards his.

"Shane is Mitchie home yet? I know they said that they were going for a girl's night out, but it's late for them, and I know Ella still has a paper to do, and she wouldn't-"

"Jason!" Nate scowled, the exhaustion apparent in his features. "We know about the girls schedules, calm down. Shane is Mitchie home because Caitlyn's nowhere to be found." The exhaustion was replaced with worry on the last point. Shane smiled and nodded, pointing to the doors.

"They're all in my apartment, no worries. It looks like their night out turned into a night in. They're asleep in the living room. I was coming to get you to come and get them because there is no way in hell I'm waking them up. I've seen them when they get woken up and it's not pretty." Nate and Jason visibly relaxed at hearing their girlfriends were safe and well in his apartment and they both moved towards the apartment where their girlfriends were currently located to get them.

Shane followed them in, one because it was his apartment and two because he didn't want them to get Mitchie up if they could help it. He walked into the living room behind them and to his surprise both Nate and Jason were being extremely quiet when walking over to where their respective girlfriends were.

Jason managed to reach Ella first, and upon getting there he knelt down and reached a hand out to gently touch her face. He smiled when she nuzzled into his hand; his thumb gently ran across her cheek as he familiarized himself once more with the wonderfully soft skin his girlfriend possessed.

"Ella, sweetheart," he whispered, leaning in so his mouth was right by her ear. "Ella-Bear," he cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. He pulled back when he felt her stirring against him, and his smile widened when she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Jason?" she asked sleepily, though the happiness was easy to read in her voice. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yep, it's me right here in person, and as much as I want to keep talking to you, we should get out of here. You're still at Shane and Mitchie's, wanna go home?" he rambled softly as she managed nod and move to get up, but was stopped by Jason reaching under her to lift her into his arms.

"Oh no you don't," he told her as she just grinned, leaned up to give him a quick kiss, and threw her arms around his neck. His smile didn't stop as he made his way towards the door, stopping only to wish Nate and Shane a goodnight before heading back to his own apartment with Ella, already fast asleep again in his arms.

As Jason left, Nate looked down at Caitlyn and frowned, he wasn't sure that he could get her without waking Mitchie up. He motioned for Shane to come closer, and when he was finally within whispering distance he looked at him.

"I don't want to get Mitchie up but the way she and Caitlyn are-to get to my girlfriend I have to go through yours," he whispered and Shane frowned. "I don't want to get her up either man but I think I might have to."

"I know you don't like it, but do what you have to man. It won't take that much to get Mitchie to go back to sleep. Go on, get her and then please get out." Nate chuckled and nodded, moving to get Caitlyn but he froze when he met her very open, and very sleepy gaze.

"Nate?" she asked, the shock and sleep echoing in her soft voice. He smiled down at her and nodded, leaning down to brush his lips over hers just briefly, careful not to jar Mitchie in the process.

"Hey beautiful and surprise," he murmured and she smiled up at him. "We had to see you girls, we were going crazy without you. I was going crazy without Cait."

"Good," she told him. "Because I've been going crazy without you. Did you come to get me?"

"Mhmmm," he nodded. "I was going to try and lift you up but you and Mitchie are all tangled up."

"Give me a second Romeo," she grinned and quickly, and much to the amazement of Shane and Nate, Caitlyn managed to disentangle herself from Mitchie and was standing by Nate in a heartbeat.

"How in the hell did you.." Shane asked, motioning towards his sleeping girlfriend.

"Years of sleepovers with Mitchie and Ella, we all have it down to science," she grinned, leaning against Nate tiredly. "Now, we're leaving, because I'm tired and you," she glared at Nate. "Look exhausted. Come on," she told him softly, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. "And Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't make her damage her voice please." Nate covered his mouth with his open hand to stop the laughter as he and Caitlyn dashed out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. Shane grinned to himself as he walked back to the door and locked it before heading back to his girlfriend. He smiled down at the sight of her, she looked so peaceful like that, sleeping, happy, 

and as always she was gorgeous. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips over hers, eager to taste her, but he only lingered for a moment, anything longer and she'd notice and wake up. A taste was all he needed right now, he had no desire to wake the sleeping beauty before him to do other things, so after one more quick brush of his lips against hers he pulled away and moved the blanket she was curled up in.

He chuckled at what she was wearing, one of his favorite black t-shirts and nothing else; apparently she hadn't changed in the few hours since they'd talked and he wouldn't have it any other way. Mitchie looked good wearing his clothes and he never stopped her from wearing his t-shirts around the house or to bed. Though, to be honest, when he was home, she never really had an opportunity to wear those shirts to bed because they were always engaged in something else.

Shane stopped himself from thinking about that, it wasn't the time, not when his girlfriend was fast asleep and needed to be moved to their bed so he could properly enjoy the feel of her in his arms. Without further distraction of thought, Shane leaned down, and gently took Mitchie into his arms. She didn't stir as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to their bedroom. He left the trash in the living room, deciding that he'd just get up tomorrow morning and take care of it because at the moment he was entirely too tired to do anything about it.

He was grateful that Mitchie had left the door to their room open because it made it easier to get inside. When he was in, he wasted no time in laying her on their bed, pulling their comforter up to cover her before he left her to get himself ready for bed. It didn't take long because really all he did was strip down to his boxers and climb in beside her. He pulled her into his arms then, sighed in contentment, happy to be home and with Mitchie before quickly drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

At three in the morning, when most people are asleep, Mitchie Torres found herself stirring from a rather pleasant dream. She didn't know why she was getting up, all she did know was that her dream involving, herself and Shane on a beach in Fiji but fate seemed to hate her that night. She scowled as she slowly opened her eyes and as the time on her beside clock. She paused as she looked, because she shouldn't be looking at her bedside clock because the last time she'd checked she had been in the living room. She and the girls had been there, gorging on food together, and they'd all fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie and that had been in the living room. Now she as somehow in her bedroom, and tucked away in the bed there and Mitchie had no idea as to how she'd gotten there.

She moved to get up, but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Mitchie gasped when she was caught up in the familiar embrace, immediately knowing what this meant. She felt a giant smile creep up on her face, and suddenly fate was being amazing to her. Yes, she'd gotten up at three in the morning but now it was for a good reason, to find that Shane was home with her.

Without wasting anymore time on thinking Mitchie smiled and quickly wriggled around in Shane's strong embrace to find him sound asleep. She grinned at the sight of him, eyes closed, breathing even, the look of contentment on his face made her heart melt. Gently, she reached a hand out and threaded it through his hair, and down to his face. She let her fingers gently trace over his features, taking her time to reacquaint herself with the face that she'd fallen for years ago. She was careful not to wake him because she wanted to let Shane sleep; she knew how little 

sleep he got on the road and she'd gladly let him sleep right there. She didn't need him awake, she was just happy to bask in the happiness that having him here was causing within her.

Mitchie paused her fingers when she got close to his lips; wanting so badly to lean up and kiss him, but knowing that the second she did, he'd wake up to kiss her back. She wanted to do it, really she did, but she wanted him to sleep more, so she settled for letting a finger trace his lips instead. That would be enough for now, but that didn't last long, because the second her finger made contact with his lips Shane kissed it.

She jumped when he opened his eyes opened to meet her gaze. Mitchie saw the exhaustion in his eyes, but she also saw the undeniable happiness when he looked at her. She grinned and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged her closer to his body and leaned down to press his lips to hers. She willingly gave herself over to the kiss, let his lips guide her in a dance they both knew would only end when they had to breath.

Mitchie angled her body to Shane's as he slipped his tongue in between her lips to battle with her own, both unwilling to let the other have control as Shane rolled them over on the bed to put Mitchie on top of him. Their lips stay locked for a few more moments until breathing became absolutely necessary, Mitchie was the first to pull away, gasping but smiling none the less.

"When did you get home?" she asked, pressing her forehead to his, giggling when he chuckled underneath her.

"Hi baby, I missed you too," he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I missed you and I'd think that kissing you like that is more then enough of a hello," she told him and he smirked and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm, it is, but to answer your question, the guys and I pushed some stuff up so we could get home for a couple of days. We were going crazy," he told her. "So we decided that we needed a break to come home and see you. We were in the airport earlier, you heard the announcer over the phone. We got back a couple hours ago but you were asleep. So I made Nate and Jason get Cait and Ella and then I got you in here."

"You could have woken me up baby."

"And wake you up? Not a chance," he told her and she giggled. "I was perfectly happy to surprise you tomorrow morning if it meant just holding you in my arms tonight."

"Aww Shane," she cooed before swatting his arm. "Next time wake me up."

"Yes m'am," he laughed.

"How long are you home for?"

"Maybe two days and I know it's not long, but it's better than nothing right? I know it might be cruel to just come home and then leave but I just missed you so much and I needed to see you and All three of us really were going-" He was silenced by her lips pressing against his.

"Shhh," she murmured. "It's not cruel, it's good. I've been going crazy without you here and a couple days is better than nothing for us after a month of not being with each other. So I couldn't be happier that you're here right now. I love you," she spoke softly, a smile on her face.

"Love you more."

"Nuh uh," she started, giggling when his lips ghosted across her cheeks.

"Uh huh," he countered.

"We are not starting this again Pop Star, we both know it'll just lead to us fighting."

"Maybe I want to fight because it'll lead to us making up," he told her, his voice husky. She grinned and pushed herself up and settled herself in his lap as she let a finger trail down his chest.

"Shane, we don't need a fight for that but aren't you tired?"she asked, laughing when he pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. Her arms wound around his neck as he just grinned and pulled her closer to his body.

"Me too tired to ravish you? Never," he told her as his hands began to wander ever so slightly. "This t-shirt has to come off, like now," he told her. "I love the way it looks on you but it's a problem right now baby."

"Awww, I like wearing your t-shirts, they make everything right," she told him, before her eyes lit up. "Shane, don't let me forget that."

"Song idea?" he asked knowingly as she just nodded. "Want to write it down now? I can wait."

"Absolutely not, because I can't." He laughed at that and nodded, quickly pressed his lips to hers, the both of them forgetting anything but each other for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shane stop it, you're distracting me."

"I can't help it that I want you again, you being next to me with no clothes on is kind of unnerving."

Laughter echoed throughout the bedroom that belonged to Mitchie and Shane. The two were comfortably lying in their bed with Mitchie against Shane's chest, a note book in her hands as she wrote down lyrics for the idea that had come into her head earlier. The idea that she had put off for a few hours in order to enjoy her boyfriend. The idea that had been inspired in part by Shane and his black t-shirt that was now lying on the floor somewhere along with other parts of her bedtime attire.

Shane's chest was currently serving as her desk as she wrote down what she wanted to, all while trying to escape his advances for yet another go around. His hands were currently making small patterns on her back and he was whispering all the things he'd like to be doing to her right now.

"Mitch come on, I'm only home for a couple days and then no more you for another two weeks," he pleaded.

"Shane, you can keep me in here all day if you so desire, but let me finish this first. It's almost done," she murmured.

"Do I at least get to hear it when you finish?"

"Of course you do. Now shush, I'm almost done."

"Fine," she heard the pout in his voice and just smiled before going back down to her new idea, it was definitely one that she liked a lot, one that she might try and shove on her album before it was too late. She'd talk to Caitlyn about it later, after she and Shane had some more fun and after he heard it of course. There was silence in the room for a few minutes and Mitchie was surprised that Shane was actually letting her work in peace. His hands were still moving up and down her back but it was slower now, more soothing than anything else.

"Done!" she exclaimed after a few moments, finally turning to him, a smile on her face. A smile that only grew when she saw the one that was on his face.

"Can I see it?" he asked and she nodded, handing over her notebook, his eyes instantly settling on the page she'd been working on.

Once again, there was silence as he read her work and she bit her lip nervously, unsure of what he would say to the song she'd just come up with.

"Mitch…"her name softly came out of his mouth and she looked up to find him looking at her.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"I love it, really I do, and you'll kill it in the studio, but is this how you really feel when I'm gone?"

"Sometimes, but having things of yours here, wearing your t-shirt, it makes me close to you. I'm not going to say that it isn't hard but I manage."

"Baby-"

"Don't you start with the guiltiness, because you shouldn't feel bad. I love you and I understand about the life you lead because I've had four years to understand and of course. Don't feel bad, please baby," she pleaded, placing a finger on his lips. "It's ok, really." His eyes softened at her words and he nodded, kissed her finger and put the notebook down.

"I love you too baby. So much, but what are you going to call the song?" She grinned at that.

"T-shirt. It's simple, it's pretty much what the song's about-loving to have nothing but your t-shirt on my body because it smells like you, feels like you, is you," she told him and he grinned.

"Who knew a piece of clothing could be so inspiring?"

"Hey, you helped Pop Star. Couldn't of written it without your help earlier."

"Mmm, speaking of that help, want some more?" he asked and Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes, saying nothing as she kissed him once more, letting herself enjoy the moment, enjoy the fact that her boyfriend was home and with her, and most importantly enjoying the fact that for the first time in a month she didn't need his t-shirt on to feel close to him.

_Lyrics to "T-shirt" by Shontelle:_

_Hey, let me tell you now  
Oooh, Baby_

Tryna decide Tryna decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without ya  
Not sure I remember how to

Gonna be late Gonna be late  
But, all my girls gon have to wait 'cos  
I don't know if I like my outfit  
I Tried everything in my closet

(Chorus)  
Nothin feels right when Im not with you  


_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when Im missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay  
With nothin but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on_

(Hey)  
Gotta be strong gotta be strong but Im  
Really hurtin now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shoppin'  
But I couldn't get past the door an...

Now I do'nt know, now I don't know If I  
Ever really gon' let cha go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it...

(Chorus)  
Nothin feels right when Im not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  


_Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay  
With nothin but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on (cuz I missed you, cuz I missed you)  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on (said I missed you baby)_

Tryna decide, tryna decide if I really wanna go out tonight  
I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it...

(Chorus) 2x  
Nothin feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin them off 'cos I feel a fool  
Tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
Imma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay  


_With nothin but cha T-shirt on  
With nothin' but cha T-shirt on_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! Now please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Oh and there may be a more adult version of this fic coming soon, but it'll be posted on my website. I'll let you know where it is. **

**Again..review..please. **


End file.
